Hinata will Be Ok
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: She's moved on and is with none other than..... WARNING CHARACTERS OOC


Even though I've written a couple of fanfics I'm still a beginner…

Even though I've written a couple of fanfics I'm still a beginner….

Me no own Naruto and if I did Sakura would be dead

LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEE

The rookie nine- 20

Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten- 21

Temari- 23

Gaara- 20

Kankarou- 21

LLLLIIIINNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hinata was behind the red curtain, getting ready to perform. Her girls (Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari) were back up. Ino went up to Hinata with a questioning look and asked "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Hinata stared back at her friend and with a serene look stated "I'm ready for anything this bitch called life is dishin' out"

**WITH THE GUYS AND SAKURA**

"What!!"

"Yeah, I broke up with her, she was getting all clingy and I realized Sakura was way better." sighed Naruto.

"Are you really that stupid?" said Gaara," Sakura's a slut. And have you seen Hinata's body in a bathing suit?!"

"NO she always has on that damned sweater, and look at Sakura, she not afraid to hide anything from me"

"Or from anyone else" whispered Sasuke from Naruto's side.

The guys broke out laughing when an awkward Neji "How did she take it?" The compassion for his cousin was evident in his voice and the moment he found out what Naruto had done (cheating), Neji wanted to kill him.

"She broke down on me and I just left her there, watch I bet any day now she'll be begging me to come back."

The table got silent. The loud music of the club they were in was booming and suddenly Sakura walked over and started kissing Naruto.

"Hon, why did you want to come here?" said Sakura in a whiny voice.

"They guys dragged me here, when we could be doing …..other stuff together." Naruto said as Sakura started to giggle.

"Neji, tell your cousin that the reason he broke up with her is because she refused to give Naruto what he wants." Said Sakura

Kiba stood and simply replied "ohh, just because she doesn't want to be a slut and sleep with any guy who will look at her, you broke up with her!"

"Yup," was all Naruto said.

" At least she's still a virgin" coolly replied Shikamaru.

Neji spit out his water.

"Hinata and my girl, Temari are tight so when she and Naruto broke up, she came to Temari and said, maybe it's because she's waiting until marriage."

"Boy Naruto did you screw up this time." Said Sasuke "you had the perfect woman and you left her for that". He pointed to Sakura.

"That's it stop insulting my GIRLFRIEND! If you liked her so much why didn't you guys date her!!"

"Because you were dating her" truthfully said Sai.

The guys looked at him, he only knew how to tell the truth and this is what came out. "I still can't believe dickless passed up the perfect chick."

"If I wasn't dating Ino I would have tried to go out with her" said Chouji. (Crack PAIRING XD)

"You guys are nothing but pervs, but thank goodness I have Ten-Ten, I don't know what I'd do without her, and that's why I proposed last week on out 2 year anniversary."

By the time the guys had gotten to this point in their conversation Sakura was already in NARUTO'S lap trying to flirt with SASUKE,

"I wonder what's keeping the girls from showing up on our journey of Youth!!"

"I don't know but I'm getting bored" said Konkarou.

"What a drag, they brought us here and didn't even show up."

The lights dimmed and the announcer walked onto the Stage and said, "Tonight we booked an act from a local girl. She said she want to show the world that she's ok and has already moved on. I now present Hinata Hyuga!!"

The table of Friend we all know and love all tuned their heads to see the stage, not noticing that they now had front row seats to the performance.

The lights tuned on and revealed Ino Ten-Ten and Temari in the background all in matching black dresses that ended at the knee and settled as the guitar riff entered, then the began to sway from side to side. Next the main light came on and revealed Hinata in a lavender tube dress that ended half way down her thigh. She definitely had enough bust (c-cup breast) to hold up the dress and the silver belt hugged right underneath and she looked absolutely delicious. Her hair was let loose and came down to her lower back. Her bangs were moved so they showed one eye that matched the shade of lavender her dress was. Her curves were accentuated by the tightness of the almost white dress. The guys (minus Neji) started drooling and Naruto felt so stupid.

Then she started to sing her song (Be ok by Chrisette Michele)

Imma take my lexus to the mall  
Get a little black dress just because  
Me and my boo just broke it off  
Imma be fly although hes gone  
And i dont really care bout who he's with  
Imma get mine and he'll get his  
Even though i was in love with him,  
I really hope the best for them

Naruto looked at Sakura who was etching to get into Sasuke's pants, even though Sasuke was ignoring her and felt embarrassed. Hinata's velvet voice was echoing though the place and people could be seen clapping and snapping to the beat.

Every sentimental and my crying sacrimental  
Tell me what i cant get into  
I cant lose my mind  
Think its time for me to let go  
Cause my heart cant take it no more  
You were all i lived for but i'll leave you behind

Hinat grabbed the mic an started swaying her hips. Suddenly the background singers grabbed their mics and came to join the dancing.

Imma be ok  
Imma be ok  
I'll survive, i'll be fine, i wont cry no way  
Imma be ok  
Imma be ok  
Dont you talk, i'll move on, baby walk away

Imma keep my head up, hold it high  
Really did my best i know you tried  
Even though it hurts i will survive  
I'll wipe my eyes, i'll stay alive  
Take a deep breath and count to 10  
Today's a new day i'll start again,  
Imma find myself so deep within  
Imma survivor i will win

The girls were receiving hoots and other forms of flattery.

Every sentimental and my crying sacrimental  
Tell me what i cant get into  
I cant lose my mind  
Think its time for me to let go  
Cause my heart cant take it no more  
You were all i lived for but i'll leave you behind

Imma be ok  
Imma be ok  
I'll survive, i'll be fine, i wont cry no way  
Imma be ok  
Imma be ok  
Dont you talk, i'll move on, baby walk away

The song was over. The girl gathered at the end of the stage and bowed. The place went wild. The guys all looked at Naruto and in unison said "You really made the wrong choice."

5 minutes later the girls came out from back stage to greet the guys. They were wearing their regular clothes except for Hinata. She came out in a pair of Capri black sweats and a deep purple tank top. Her hair was pilled back into a messy bun. She looked damn good.

The guys moved over in their booth to make room for the girls while Hinata got an extra chair.

"Hinata, I made a big mistake, I want you back." cried Naruto.

"You made your choice, stay with your slut." Said Hinata " Besides I already got a new boyfriend."

"Who?!"

Suddenly Sasuke got up and moved next to his Hina-chan and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Some one who'll wait for me."

Naruto got upset and left. Sakura threw a fit and left. Sasuke and Hinata just cuddled all night and their friends were glad that each got to be happy.

LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEE

I hope you liked my first one shot, I might make it a two-shot, but comment.


End file.
